Love on the Battlefield
by Foreverafangirl101
Summary: Pietro always wanted to meet his soulmate, but he never expected to meet her in the middle of a war. Soulmate AU. Takes place during Age of Ultron. R&R


**A/N**

**Soulmate Au where the first words your soulmate says to you is written on your arm, and for one of our characters sake, the world is black and white until you look at your soulmate dead in the eye :) Enjoy**

Sokovia crumbled, and everybody panicked, while the Avengers tried desperately to defeat the madman AI known as Ultron.

Everyone was freaking out, except for Belle.

She sat in a little bubble of a force field, created by her own hand, humming tunelessly as she experimented with her powers. She lived alone on the seventh floor in a flat, which she shared only with her two pets that were currently in the bedroom.

The flat had been seemingly evacuated ages ago, yet Belle had remained, simply because she knew not what was happening. She had recently been crafting candles, and had all the windows closed, with the blinds down, the only light for her little flat was the several scented candles that were littered around the room, burning away and releasing their sweet flowery aroma.

Anyway, at that moment, while Belle stepped out of her force field, done meditating, she felt the ground tremor as Ultron lifted the entire city off of the Earth's crust. The candles went out and her budgie gave an alarmed screech, flying to her shoulder.

Belle crawled to the table, and the sight of the door caught her attention.

The way it rattled suggested that someone was trying to get in, and by simply pointing it out to her budgie, the little bird flew forward and undid the lock that stopped whatever was on the other side from getting in.

As soon as the door was unlocked, it was thrown open, and a man rushed in at inhuman speeds, yelling something only to trail off when he realised that she did not appear to hear him.

Instead, Belle hurried over to her budgie, who was okay, save for some ruffled feathers and a bruised ego, and picked it up, cradling it in her hands.

"Miss. We have to go," The man zipped in front of her, and she jumped, as if she had not heard him until now. She looked up at his face, her bright golden eyes searching his face wearily.

Then, they widened and she stumbled back against the wall, her mouth opening to form an o. But no sound came out. Pietro instinctively stepped forward.

"Hey, it is okay, don't be scared, Miss...?"

The girl shook her head, pointing to her ears and shrugging her shoulders. And it all became clear to Pietro.

"Okay...Uhh." Pietro ran a hand through his dishevelled white hair, looking around the house. While he did, the girl wandered off again, still not understanding the grave danger they were in.

Belle searched through papers, and came across what she was looking for. Satisfied, she returned to Pietro and handed him 3 laminated pages.

On it was sign language signs, with their meanings written below in English.

"Okay, umm, Attack…. Outside…run." Pietro pointed to each picture, and the girl nodded to show she understood. "Come...with...me."

The girl then dug in her pocket, pulling out a name card which read.

_My name is Belle._

"Pietro." Pietro knew it was unnecessary, but he stated his own name anyway as he shook the young girls hand. Then, as an explosion rattled the building, he pointed at a picture on the pages. "Hurry!"

Belle rushed into a room, and came out with a bag that Pietro suspected was pre-packed, and something draped around her neck.

Pietro didn't waste any time, scooping her up, and dashing out of the flat, which was destroyed a moment later by one of Ultron's soldiers crashing into the wall.

Pietro navigated the flat till he found his way back to the stairs, which he stopped at. Belle wiggled out of his grasp, and gave him a smile, still not grasping the urgency of the moment, and hopping onto the balustrade.

She whizzed down, with a bird on her shoulder, and something still wrapped around her neck like a scarf. Pietro followed but she still managed to reach the bottom before him.

They made for the main entrance, and Pietro opened the door, flooding them both in sunlight.

But at that same moment, an object hurtled towards them, a car, and it had caught them both by surprise.

Many things happened in the course of a couple of seconds. Even too fast for Pietro. He heard his sister call his name, in seemingly slow motion, and saw the shadow of the car get bigger. He felt that darn budgie land on his shoulder, while Belle planted her feet firmly, as if waiting for impact.

At the last minute, the car seemingly about to crush them both, when it connected with some invisible force, and ricocheted away, taking out four of Ulton's flying robots.

The budgie thrilled a triumphant song, while Wanda ran over to her brother.

"What happened?" She asked breathlessly,

Pietro shook his head. "I have no idea."

Belle tapped Pietro's shoulder, gaining the twins' attention, and made a small force field orb, and the twins turned to look at one another in astonishment.

"Hey, Maximoffs!" Captain America yelled, gaining their attention. "Save the chatting for later. We've got a job to do."

"I need to get her to the Helicarrier!" Pietro said to Wanda, grabbing Belle's arm as she began to wander off while Captain America swung his shield at one of the robots.

"What? But she can help us!" Wanda protested but Pietro shook his head.

"She's deaf, and none of us can speak sign language. The safest place for her is the Helicarrier."

"Can't someone else do it?" Wanda asked, only half listening now, as she sent a robot smashing into the wall.

Pietro paused, something within him reluctant to leave the girl alone.

"I'm the quickest." He pointed out, and Wanda nodded at his logic.

"Then go, And _hurry_!"

Pietro moved to stand in front of Belle, so that she could see him, and scooped her up bridal-style. Then he sped away, a blur of blue and silver was all anyone could see.

Pietro stopped breathlessly on the Helicarrier, placing Belle on the ground. She held the budgie safely in her hands, and Pietro smiled softly at her.

"I will be back soon, _printessa_." He promised, but Belle grabbed his arm, and Pietro paused.

She was staring transfixed at his soulmark, words etched on his lower arm, the first thing his soulmate would say when he met her.

_I found you, _were the three words Pietro had been waiting to hear his entire life.

Belle gestured wildly, trying to communicate via sign language to him, but Pietro shook his head.

"I will come back soon, I promise, but they need my help. Now you, stay."

Belle reluctantly let go of his arm, and Pietro was gone a second later. She gave a huff, wishing that she had been able to explain to him what she meant. That _she_ was his soulmate, only instead of words on her arm (because obviously she couldn't hear them) She had grown up in a world of black and white, only to be thrown into colour when she first made eye contact with the blue eyed man.

Her budgie gave a chirp, shivering in her hand, and Belle pushed thoughts of soulmates to the back of her head to focus on her little friend.

And that's when she realised she was missing someone.

o.o.o

Pietro heard the sound of bullets, and turned around, having left Wanda to make sure that everyone was safely on the Helicarrier. He saw Clint, with a child in his arms, directly in the line of fire.

He did the first thing that popped into his mind. Protect them.

Running as fast as he could, he stopped before the two, waiting to feel the searing pain of hundreds of bullets hit his skin and quite possibly end his life.

But it never came. Instead there was a pinging sound as the bullets hit some invisible force, ricocheting off and landing harmlessly on the ground. Stunned, Clint looked up at Pietro who looked over at an approaching figure.

"Belle!" Pietro exclaimed as the blonde girl hurried over, looking rather calm for someone who had just prevented three deaths.

She gave him a look, signing in the air, and Pietro sighed. "I can't understand..."

"She says 'I found you'." Clint interrupted, making Pietro turn to him in confusion. "You speak sign language?"

Clint nodded, to busy speaking to Belle.

"Did you make that force-field?" He asked, pointing to her. Belle nodded.

" Were you born with these powers?"

"Yes."

"Why did you come looking for Pietro?" Clint asked next and Belle shrugged her shoulders, simply replying. "He is my soulmate. Plus, Pip and I are looking for Branch."

Pip, he guessed was the light green budgie perched on her shoulder that was busy giving Pietro the evil eye, and Clint repeated the conversation to Pietro.

"Printessa, you are my soulmate?" He asked, which Clint translated and Belle nodded, smiling shyly.

"What's a branch?" Clint asked, realisation dawning on him as Belle smiled brightly at him.

"He is my ball python." She responded. "He disappeared when I got to the Helicarrier, and I must find him, because he can get rather nervous without me."

"Where will we find a ball python?" Pietro asked as Clint explained the current predicament.

A sudden shriek over both the comms and from nearby made Pietro, Clint and Pip the budgie look up.

Another high pitched scream followed, followed by Thor booming, "Loki, brother is that you? No! Man of Iron do not blow up the snake!"

"Found it."

...

**Felt like writing a one-shot, and of course it had to be a soulmate AU, because I've always wanted to write one of those. Although it feels a bit rushed, I have decided to put it out into the real world :)**

**I know that AoU came out AGES ago, but I needed to write a fic on our speedy friend surviving :) **

**And so, if you enjoyed this one, and were as upset as me when Pietro died, then let me know if I should write another Pietro Maximoff fic, or ****even add more to this story.**

**Also, I hope i have not offended anyone with writing a deaf character by making something inaccurate or offensive. If you notice something, please let me know via review or PM and I will change it ASAP.**

**Thank you for reading,**

**Foreverafangirl101**


End file.
